Something Special
by LeafeonLover
Summary: I just moved to Domino city and on my first day attending Domino High, I met a boy named Yugi. Soon after that I found myself getting into trouble quite often. Luckily Dark Yugi keeps coming to my rescue. Now I just have to figure out who he is and why he keeps showing up to save me. Little do I know he's trying to figure out what my irregular secret is too. OC insert. YugiXOCXYami
1. Prologue

Hi There Reader Leafeon Lover here

I'm back with a new story ^-^ and just as I told those who read my JTM story it's for Yu-Gi-Oh

Now this is the first story I have ever written for the YGO and the second I have ever written outside of the Pokemon Universe

So If your reading this please be kind when reviewing

the auther notes for this chapter (and all chapters) are at the beginning and end of the story

and will be quite long due to this being the first chapter

you may skip over if u wish but I would prefer if you would read them if you have questions before asking

So before the story starts I have a few things to tell you off the bat so there is no confusion

1. This story will not contain any Yaoi or Yuri I don't do that kind of thing sorry for any Yaoi lovers out there

2. I started writing this story for fun a long time ago then dropped it for a while then picked it up again

and now I'm finally publishing it so I apoligise if the first few chapters are slightly... off as I was trying to get into the groove of it again

though thanks to my awesome beta reader Toonkid4life (Who has some great YGO fanfics of her own might I ad)

the chapters are not nearly as messy as they used to be I assure you

3. There are some terms that you may or may not be familar with in this fanfiction that I tend to use when writing an anime fanfiction

you will definatly know these if you have ever watched an anime before

Sweatdropping meaning a large drop of sweat rolls down the side of back of a characters head you'll

Face palm meaning slapping ones own face with the palm of ones hand

4. I won't be using any Japanese language in this story like some others have used before cause I don't want to muck it up

seeing as the only help I really have on hand is google translator which I do not trust

5. If I owned Yu-Gi-Oh you can bet Yugi and Yami would have a better love intrest than Tea so I will only say this once

Disclaimer: **I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH!**

* * *

Prologue

Regular Teenage Psychic

Hello there, my name is Keiko Tamori and I'm fifteen years old. I have long dark brown hair, emerald green eyes and a slim but still curvy hourglass figure. I live with my mother and father in Tokyo, Japan. Well that was before my father who is a businessman got transferred to a new city.

He was in pursuit of a better job that payed more money. Though we weren't even that bad off before. I barely see him around the house, he's always working or on some cooperative business trip. So I don't really see the point in moving away for more money.

Is it just me or is everyone after money these days? No-one seems to care for the simply things anymore, but I'm getting off topic. Anyway, regardless of how I feel about my parent's pursuit of money, I was actually glad to be leaving. I didn't really know much about this place to begin with.

I have travelled all over the place following my parents and their jobs. We don't usually stay in one place for more than a few years because my mother is what you would call; a fashionista. I always have the very best clothes, the latest styles, but just because I have them doesn't mean I choose to wear them.

I think most of the stuff I get from her is plain and utterly hideous and repulsive. Luckily mother never finds out I don't wear that stuff. I wouldn't call mother famous, but she has worked under and along some very famous people. But as an effect of her occupation she is rarely at home.

I don't mind being alone actually; I prefer the peace and quiet. The problem was that when word got out in my school that my mother was a very creative and achieving fashion designer slash super model. Well, needless to say I had the admiring eyes of all the girly girls; even some that weren't.

Soon enough I was one of the most popular student in my school. Girls admired me and wanted to be more like me, while those of the male gender were fascinated by my 'striking' beauty and wanted to date me.

I don't see what's so special about me. As far as I'm concerned I'm the same as any other girl in that school or so I'd like to think anyway. I admit at a time I did have some pride for the attention. However it didn't take long till I came to realise that there was no pride in being popular.

Having girls and guys alike following you around wanting to hang out with you is quite annoying. If they had tails they would be wagging them like little puppies following they're master.

I also realised that while I was surrounded by people I still felt emptiness inside, as none of them were truly my friends though they might have claimed to be. They only cared about what I could do and the heritage I was a part of, not for whom I truly was inside.

So even though my whole life I had been taught to be polite and pleasant I began to show somewhat of the true me, which is more aggressive and sarcastic. My parents who didn't approve of this quickly scolded me for what they believed was a behavioural issue.

So to keep them happy while trying to still be myself I was polite and stuff; the perfect child, but only around them. That has always been my problem. All my life I have tried to please my parents so I try my hardest in everything I do. I practiced everything and I do mean everything; mercilessly.

I practice athletics, music, visual arts, performing arts, sciences, math, Japanese and English all the time. Just to make them happy. With all that and the kids at school, I tried to be myself in public, to the people that swarmed me at school.

Hoping that instead of the polite rich girl everyone seemed to love, my attitude would keep the people that weren't truly my friends away.

Instead it only make things much worse, the girls though highly of me for my 'Don't Mess With Me' policy and the guys only became more infatuated with me, as apparently they like chicks with bad ass attitudes.

So as you can see I regarded myself as an average girl of moderate intelligence, average athletic ability and the typical inheritance of a business family. Though everyone else around me thought of me as the sarcastic goddess of knowledge, beauty, and athleticism of great noble blood with cash to burn.

So now you know why I am so relieved to be moving away to a whole new place one where no one knows me. It's how I can start anew and finally just be myself, if only I were actually average in every aspect of my life like my parents were.

But no, there is one burning secret in my life that prevents me from ever truly obtaining the status of normal…

It pains me to be plagued with such a curse as this. Some would call it a gift; something that could help many people. I do try to help people as much as I can, even though I'm not normal; I'm still human. It's just my secret is… I wish I was as blind as everyone else.

Not literally, I mean just to live life with no clue as to what could happen next, but no. That is not how it is for me I am not blind like everyone else. In fact, if people in life were blind metaphorically speaking; I'd probably be the person with binoculars strapped to my head instead of a blindfold.

All the time I'd see things far away in exceptional detail, yet miss the moments in front of me. That is why I regard my 'gift' as regrettable curse that I'll never rid myself of. I was born with this curse, but it only surfaced after what seemed like a few short years of my life.

I will tell you just so the story won't be confusing for you. This is a secret I have kept to myself for many years, not even my parents know of it, and no you aren't the first one to find out so don't go off feeling all special now.

Okay here it is I am a…. psychic or an Esper as some people like to call us or me. This means people like me, if there are any out there, have Extra Sensory Perception…

Don't laugh at me it's true! As you'll soon find out… I have an unusual mixture of psychic abilities something in between second sight, unusual perception, Telekinesis and Telepathy. For those of you that don't know of these abilities I will explain them to you.

I'm not strong in all of them though; the latter two can require great amounts of concentration and energy if needed to be sustained for long periods of time. But neither am I in just one which is probably strange, even for a psychic. Now I will explain, Second Sight is most simply put the knowing of the future.

Usually seen in some kind of vision the psychic could receive at any moment. Mine however can come in the form of a dream. I can also happen when I touch a certain person or object; I may have a vision of its future. Which really isn't even part of the whole Second Sight.

It's much closer to Unusual Perception ability which is object reading. Though this ability is only supposed to reveal the past of an object, not its future. I'm not even sure if this ability is supposed to work on people either, since its object reading; not people reading.

I have probably been born with some kind of ability that no-one had discovered or even though up a name for yet. Since I have this ability however I took the liberty of giving it a name, Precognitive Touch.

Though I prefer to not be reminded of it altogether so I usually refer to it as the curse or ability. Now for the other abilities, Telekinesis it's one of the more famous of psychic abilities. You know, making things float with your mind. But sometimes I may make things float involuntarily while having a vision.

Which is bad, if you didn't notice I don't really want anyone to know about my curse. The telepathy thing is reading people's minds. It is similar to telekinesis for me as it requires focus to do properly. I had never actually tried to read a person's mind until after I moved.

It's like an intrusion of privacy to me and defiantly to the person I'm doing it to. A person's mind is the one private place people have to think about they're opinion without anyone knowing. Though I can't control it well just like all my other aptitudes.

Sometimes in a room full of people I hear a person's voice far off but it doesn't look like the persons mouth movements are matching they're words .I guess I thought it could equally be that I'm a very good body language reader… I just don't know it.

I simply thought hey with all the other crazy stuff I can do why not telepathy too. Anyway the point of all this is my curse, while utterly confusing, is also significantly annoying. I mean who wants to come across as a dazed idiot that zones out when someone's talking to them, not me.

So to make sure I don't I refrain from physical contact with others and of things of others belonging as much as possible. There is no doubt in my mind that I'll come across as a sarcastic, but reclusive new kid to the people at my new school.

But its better than me prying into someone else's life without their permission, even though I can't really help it. I don't really care for my image though I'd rather be lonely with no friends. Than lonely and surrounded by people that aren't friends, more chance of having visions.

After all, things that are meant to happen will happen, won't they? There's always a reason behind everything even if you don't know what it is, you'll find out later anyway. These binoculars designed to peer into the windows of other people's futures, are what stop me from seeking out the light of today.

I almost feel like a child that decided to make a superheros mask out of duct tape only to find out later that removing it would be a painful experience. Since the first moment I laid eyes on 'him', I felt a familiar spark inside me.

His large innocent orbs, though they hid a cruel crimson nature behind them. His warming smile as he gently helped me to remove the duct tape holding the binoculars in place one painful piece at a time. Even though we both knew that even after it was removed I would still see into people's windows.

I'd just be able to see what was in front of me as well, which would be most helpful. Turning this immoral curse into the extraordinary gift it was always meant to be.

Welcome to the story of my unordinary life and watch me as I weave my way through a world full of darkness and bitter people. I will help them fight and find the light in this world, brightening the day of those around me. I am Keiko Tamori your regular teenage psychic.

* * *

**YAY!**

So that's the prologue done now a few more things to say before I do

with my OC's last name if it sounds weird, strange, fake or something like that its probably because it is

I made it up by throwing a bunch of syllabals together some parts from names of people I know others just complete randomness so there you go

also chapters for this story are on average a lot longer than my usual length

so this might mean longer periods of time between updates

due to a number of affecting factors like, length, my beta reader and how many reviews I get

also since I really am doing this story for fun I'm not sure how far I'll get

I may drop it for another story later on down the track if people don't seem that interested in it

and if they aren't I can understand

there are many other OC inserts out there (not many are good in my opinion though) and countless other OC stories in the YGO genre

probably some better than mine but I still hope if your reading this you'll give my story a chance too

The first two chapters are character introductiony then after that we'll hop right into season 0

oh and I don't know if I've ever said this before but I do accept fan art

my stories aren't hugely popular compared to others I've seen and I don't know how many people on here are artists like me

but anyway if u do ever do a fan art of my any of my stories I will gladly look at it

If you have and questions, suggestions, consructive critisism or need some advice (NO FLAMING!) send in a review or PM me cause I'm always happy to talk

**LEAF OUT!**  
**REVIEW!**


	2. Eyes

Hi there reader LeafeonLover here

SO I got a very decent reaction for this story

to be honest I actually expected less

I thought I'd be lucky to get five reviews

maybe a few followers

and zero favourite

instead I got seven reviews

11 followers

and 6 favourites

which is really just **WOW!**

I'm so happy that I was able to intrigue you enough to get all that

so Thank you so much for all the review follows and favourites they mean sooo soooooooooooo much to me

anyway this chapter we'll actually be starting with the main story

we're not starting the episodes quite yet that's next chapter

no I'm just doing a little bit more character introduction

and playing around with an idea that has been done before multiple times but hopfully I've done it different enough to keep you reading

oh and just to clarify some stuff before hand

"This" is speak/talking aloud

'This' is specific thoughts

_This _**This**_ and _This are emphasise on a word

This is just normal observations and thoughts

So now that's done and over with

I'd like to say thanks to my beta reader

Toonkid4life who has amazing stories of her own so go check 'em out

and without further ado

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Eyes

I skipped beside my mother as she gracefully glided through the polished stone halls of the great Egyptian palace. This is the first time I have been here, though I seek to explore, I stick close enough to my mother so that she is in my sights.

No doubt if I were to lose her here I'd probably wander the halls for all of eternity, or until someone found me. But then again the time of being lost always seems like an eternity doesn't it? I stopped shortly to admire the expensive looking vases and tables littered about the halls.

Each one was different in some way shape, texture, or decorations; everything seemed bright and new. My worn-out brown sandals clopped loudly against the floor as I skittered about looking at all the paintings and hieroglyphics on the walls. A hawk, an eye, the Nile, and a lion.

I traced my fingers over the indentations and marvelled at the artworks that depicted our gods and our history. My mother called out to me as she was about to round a corner. I know she was calling my name but no words came out.

Instead all I heard was what sounded like a fizzling or crackling sound, like that of a burning fire.

I trotted over to her latching onto the hand she had extended to me. It was soft, warm and her presence made me feel safe. I looked up to her face, only to see the top half was covered from view by a blurry smudge of darkness.

It prevented me from looking into her eyes. I blinked not giving the block of darkness another thought as my mother beamed a warming smile down upon me. Then told me in a calming soft voice "Do not to be nervous, everything shall be alright".

She then led me into a large open chamber that was decorated luxuriously with many different colours. Sitting on a large golden throne near the centre of the room was a man I'd never seen before. I let go of my mother's hand and instead clung to the back of her dress out of view of this mysterious man.

He had the same smudge hiding his eyes. My mother bowed before the man and he nodded in greeting "Bastet my most loyal guardian, why is it you have come before me" he asked in a deep heavy voice and gesturing for her to speak.

My mother, named after one of the Egyptian goddesses is guardian to the Royal family, to the Pharaoh. So that man must be _him_.

Guardian, is just another fancy word for royal babysitter/bodyguard/servant. My mother is one of few servants whose task is to watch over the pharaoh's young son. The prince is about my age, my mother had told me so, and she had been his guardian since birth.

She is very loyal and honest; sometimes Pharaoh will even ask her opinion. Usually on a matter that concerns the well-being of the people. After all who better to ask about matters concerning the people, than 'the' people.

The job of being guardian is in my family's blood, tradition if you will, which means when mother passes to the afterlife and the prince becomes Pharaoh I will become his guardian. Only recently had mother been at the palace more frequently, the queen had become ill and was not able to be with her son.

This made me quite sad, for I know how it feels when your mother can't be around. When I started listening to the conversation again, my mother was explaining how there was no longer anyone at home to take care of me.

My father was never at home, I had never met him. My grandmother had recently passed into the afterlife leaving me in an empty house unless my mother was there. I poked my head out from behind my mother to see the Pharaoh, he looked old and tired.

He was leaning on the armrest of his throne with one fist under his chin looking right at me. He held up and hand for silence and used the same hand to motion me forward. And said in the kindest voice he could muster, deep though it was "Come forward child, so I may see you properly".

I straighten up my back, remembering what my mother had told me. I gazed at the floor as I shuffled forward keeping my left foot in front of me. "What is your name child" he asked straightening up, I could feel his heavy gaze burn into me.

"My name is ****" I tell him keeping my eyes planted on the ground.

I still hear the same noise that happens each time someone says my name. "And one day I'll be a great warrior!" I add though my mother hissed my name again at me in a scolding tone.

The pharaoh chuckled lightly "Your child has the same fire burning within her that you have Bastet. I'd like you to meet someone ****, this is my son" the pharaoh gestured behind him.

A small boy with tri-coloured hair, lengthy gold bracelets, anklets and sandals stepped out of the shadows. His tunic was completely white with gold embroidered edges. His crimson eyes held the same piercing gaze his father had.

I had no idea how I hadn't known he was there before, you'd think anyone could spot that hair a mile away.

He smirked obviously enjoying my most likely shocked expression. He jumped down the few small steps that elevated the throne from the ground, landing right in front of me. He looks at me very very closely, in fact his face was like two centimetres from mine and I arched my back to pull myself away from him.

We had a locked staring contest for a few seconds' Crimson flames vs Emerald paradise. "My father says I should be friends with you, but I will decide that for myself" he declares proudly in a low voice. Suddenly he pulls away smirking, letting me straighten myself again.

"You look like fun I think I'll let you stick around" he murmurs in a warning like tone.

I frowned at him turning my head away and crossing my arms "Well I don't know if you meet my standards yet, we'll just have to wait and see" I mutter.

He acts like I'm just his new toy that he can throw away when he gets bored, I don't think so! My mother looks at me sternly and I looked back at him sighing inwardly.

"Oh my Prince, I would most enjoy playing a game with you" I shriek in an overly fake girly voice clasping my hands together in mock joy.

He smirks at me "Of course you would, everyone does" he pronounces prideful.

"Let's go out into the garden, I know a good game we can play" he decides grinning slyly.

I sigh and gesture for him to lead the way since I have no idea where I'm going, his smirk broadens realising this. Then pokes me in the arm and says "Your it" before booking it down a seemingly random hall.

I stand there shocked for a moment before taking off after him "Just because you're a prince doesn't mean you can cheat" I fume chasing after him.

"I'm not just a Prince" he calls over his shoulder "I'm a king, the king of games, which means you can never win, the king always wins" he laughs as I chase after him through the halls.

"You're not king of anything, not yet! So until you are, I'm going to beat you" I cried increasing my speed and coming closer to the young Prince.

I only met him a minute ago and I'm already chasing after him, I'll probably be doing this the rest of my life. We ran down a straight hall toward a doorway full of light and just as I reached out to grab the Prince the light enveloped me and I was blinded.

-Scene break-

A blaring noise filled my ears as I shifted under my covers reaching out with a slender, light olive, skinned arm for my alarm clock. I slapped my hand down on my bedside table a few times, my hand only meeting bare desk as I searched for the alarm.

I reached my arm out further for it, bringing my arm up again to flip the alarm switch. Little did I know my alarm clock remained just out of reach. But as I brought my hand up, the flat digital clock skidded to the left a couple times without me touching it.

When I brought my hand down I hit the switch and the alarm was turned off. Silence filled the room as I shifted under the covers wishing I could drown myself in my fluffy pillow. Today was the day; I was to start at my new school in this new city of Domino.

I sat up in my bed, the covers falling off me as I heaved my body out of bed and half walked half stumbled down the hall into the kitchen to get breakfast. My cat, Meko, a short haired tortoise shell with white underbelly pelt was waiting expectantly by her food bowl.

She meowed as I walked past rubbing against my legs affectionately trying to trip me up.

"Hello to you too Meko" I greeted scratching her ear lovingly. I'm an animal person or a cat person if you want to be more specific, just another thing my parents despise about me. Neither of them like animals, well… my Mother likes to _wear_ them, does that count?

Anyway I was lucky to get Meko at all. I wouldn't have if I hadn't insisted I needed an animal for company and promising multiple times to take care of her properly, which means litter box and all. But I'm glad; at least I have someone who is happy to see me when I get home, or someone at all for that matter.

As I plopped a fancy feast cat food can's content into my cat's bowl, I noticed the little red light on our wireless home phone blinking. Walking over to it, I realised there was one recording in the message bank. So I clicked the button, sitting down on a kitchen counters stool to listen to the message.

The phone beeped for a few seconds until I heard the high pitched voice of my Mother. "Hi Keiko sweetheart, I know I said I'd be home to drive you to school on your first day but um… I won't be able to make it darling because well, I'M IN PARIS!" She shouted sounding more joyful then sorry.

I just rolled my eyes; I had learned not to expect much when it came to my parents making appearances or keeping promises.

"She thinks I didn't know this when I woke up and found she wasn't here" I mumbled leaning on the counter and resting my head on my arms.

"I'll be directing a fashion show in a few weeks so they really need me here, but don't you fear, your Father should be coming home in a few days, and don't worry I'll defiantly send you a sweet little treat from Europe, be good Keiko and don't be late for school, bye" the recording ended.

I heaved a sigh. That was just my Mother for you, but this was kind of good for me anyway. I don't want to show up to school in a limousine on my first day.

Then have my Mother try to show affection toward me awkwardly at the school gates or for her to force me to wear that hideous baby pink girl's blazer for that matter. Why not have me skip around with a lunch box decorated with unicorns and rainbows while you're at it!

As I went to get changed into my school uniform I stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"My dream, I forgot to write it done" I cursed to no one in particular since there was no one there anyway.

I have a lot of strange dreams and usually the strangest ones are the most important. I always try to write them down, but a lot of the time I forget, like today. I clicked my fingers, grabbing a clean white piece of paper from my desk.

I started scribbling on it with a pencil quickly. There was one thing I remember from my dream, probably the hardest part about it to forget. Putting the pencil down on the desk again I stuck the picture on my wall with the others and walked back out into the kitchen.

I had countless pictures on my walls most were snippets from dreams I had forgot to write down. Others were just pictures I drew for fun on occasion. Having done visual art for a long time, I am quite a polished artist.

I always try to do the best I can with the little time I have, my parents wouldn't expect anything less. The drawing I had done this time was unlike others I had done before of objects, places, animals and plants.

It was the eyes of a person whose name I just couldn't put my finger on. But their eyes... eyes that were sharp with cunning and darkness written in their depths. Who could these eyes belong to?

* * *

**YAY!**

So yeah I hope Yami/Atem didn't seem OOC in this

the way I see it this was when he was very young younger than the youngest you see him in the anime (except the one time you see him as a baby I think)

so I made his personality a bit less controlled than usual Yami more boastful like kids usally are

also I've always wanted one of my ocs to have a cat and until now it hasn't been possible

but Keiko having a cat fits well and you'll find out more about her afinity for them later there is a reason

anyway chapters from here on out are going to be... quite long usally

they range from 7000-3000 (and maybe one 9000) and can vary greatly depending on the content of the episode I focous on

but hey my readers have always been bugging me for longer chapters so maybe I finally won't get those reveiws anymore

not that I don't like those kind of review ;)

anyway

If you have any questions, suggestions or anything else send in a review or PM me cause I'm always happy to chat

I hope all you shadow readers reading this will be brave and review

and all you non shadow readers who followed and favourited I hope u'll review also

until next time

**LEAF OUT!**


End file.
